Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Daniel rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $7.74 each and baskets of nectarines for $9.23 each. Daniel decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of nectarines because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Daniel need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Daniel needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the nectarines. Price of lemons + price of nectarines = total price. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Daniel needs to pay $16.97.